Precious Time
by Serophynne
Summary: Ikuto's life has never been perfect, but then again, neither has Amu's. What happens when these two accidentally meet? "Ikuto, I'm scared.." His hold on her tightens. "Don't worry Amu. I'll protect you, even if it kills me.." AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, POSSIBLE OC-x-OC (((SEMI-HIATUS 6/23/14-7/15/14 update soon.)))
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Precious Time  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: Amuto, Rimahiko, possible OC-x-OC**_

**Synopsis: Ikuto's life has never been perfect, but then again, neither has Amu's. What happens when these two accidentally meet? "Ikuto, I'm scared.." His hold on her tightens. "Don't worry Amu. I'll protect you, even if it kills me.." AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, OC-x-OC**

* * *

><p>"Who are you! And what the hell are you doing!" A boy with midnight blue hair and violet colored eyes looked down at a teary eyed pink-headed girl, trying to get out of his embrace. <em>'She sure is cute..'<em>

To be honest, he really had no idea what he was doing. He just happen to find a girl, crying her eyes out in a place he thought he only knew about. It almost broke his heart to have to see her cry like that, even though he didn't know the girl, he had a strong urge to scoop her up in his arms and never let her go. Try as he might, he found he couldn't resist and did just that. _'She smells like strawberries too..'_ He vaguely heard her ask who he was, again and he sighed.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and what, may I ask, is your name strawberry?" She blushed crimson, something he found himself loving in the short few minutes since he found her.

"H-Hinamori A-Amu." He mentally checked his head promising not to forget her name. An awkward silence ensued soon after, as Amu continued crying in silence. She was surprised when she found herself snuggling into his embrace. Ikuto was equally surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Hey- you want to tell me why you were crying?" Amu thought for a moment. _**'Would it really matter if I told him? We might never see each other again.. and I really want to tell someone about this.. I guess i'll take the risk.'**_ Amu nodded in confirmation. She wriggled out of his embrace, Ikuto found himself frowning but said nothing. Amu chose to sit in front of him, wiping the remains of her tears and took a deep breath.

"This is kind of hard for me to explain so, please just bear with me, okay?" Ikuto nodded and kept quiet, waiting in anticipation. She kept quiet for a few minutes, deciding on how she should explain her current situation. Ikuto, on the other hand was getting a bit annoyed at her prolonged silence._ 'Urgh! I'm seriously gonna shit myself If she doesn't hurry up! The suspense is killing me!'_ As he was about to speak his thoughts, Amu chose then to speak.

"It started about six months ago. My mama and I had a fight, as usual. I was trying to tell her that papa was cheating on her with our neighbor, but as always, she wouldn't listen to me. Instead, she would hit me and tell papa what I had told her. He would get furious and then beat me until I'm unconscious." Ikuto found himself getting pissed at her so called, "papa". He had a strong urge to beat him until he bled. He kept silent though, he wanted to hear the rest of it.

"Sometimes, they wouldn't even feed me." It was true, he could feel bone underneath her clothes. She was still beautiful, nonetheless._ 'Woah woah! What the hell? I'm already thinking weird things! But.. she is beautiful.. Ikuto! Shut up! You already have Saaya!_ **[A/N: Don't kill me! It's part of the plot!]** _Yeah but.. Saaya really isn't my type.. I only play around with her.. ugh! What's wrong with me! She's still my girlfriend and I love her.. right? I'm so confused!'_ he was interrupted by a hand gently caressing his face.

"Ikuto..? Are you okay? You've been space out for at least twenty minutes.. you've completely ignored me while I was talking to you.." Ikuto mentally smacked himself._ 'I'm such an idiot! How could I do that to her! I practically begged her to tell me! And what do I do? Space out! She's probably annoyed with me now..'_

"Ahh.. sorry about that, Amu. I was thinking about some things." he scratched the back of his head, giving her a sheepish smile. She merely giggled at his cute action, giving him a smile that almost made him die right then and there. She felt alot better after talking to Ikuto. She couldn't talk to Nagihiko or Rima about this. Mostly because she knew they would go to the police. She couldn't do that to Ami.

The two teens stayed in silence. They were rather comfortable until Amu's phone started ringing.

Kizutsuketa to tashika  
>Kizukenakatta koto<br>Ayamachi no kazu kimi wo motome  
>Mitsume aeta hazu sa<p>

Chisana uso ga  
>Hibi wo umete ita<br>Utagai wo kawasu yo ni  
>Ushinau imi wo kogoro ga shiru<br>Tachitsukusu nidome no fuyu  
>Kimi wa mie-<p>

"-Hello? Oh, hi Nagi. Yeah, don't worry i'm still going to your house. Just the two of us? A sleepover? Okay then, i'll be there soon. yeah, yeah love you too. Bye!" Ikuto found himself hating "Nagi" as she called the boy. He didn't like the idea of her sleeping at his house. He started grumbling obscurities, which lasted at least ten minutes.

"-to! IKUTO!" He jumped up in surprise, causing Amu to fall back. She glared at him, rubbing her back in the process. He outstretched his hand, in which she grabbed. He lifted her up with ease. _'damn I really don't want her to leave...'_ He frowned. He was tempted to ask for her number. _'Should I ask for it? Bahh!'_ He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hey Amu, before you leave can I have your- WOAH!" Ikuto jumped back at the close proximety of Amu's face. She glanced at him in a confused manner.

"What? No wait, nevermind. Anyways, i'll be on my way. Nagi's waiting for me." Ikuto scowled. Amu raised an eyebrow.**_ 'Okay.. what's his problem?'_** Ikuto just had to ask. He was curious as to who this 'Nagi' guy was. And what their relationship was.

"Hey, before you leave, I have a question. Who is this 'Nagi' and what is he to you?" Amu was surprised. _**'Why the hell would he ask me that? Wait.. is that why he scowled at me? Oh I think I see the problem.'**_ Amu smiled at him.

"Well, Nagi is like my big brother. It's been that way since elementary school." He smiled. He had a chance to get to know her more now. That mere thought boosted up his confidence in asking. He cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"So Amu.. I was wondering, maybe, if you want.. we can be friends..?" Ikuto sucked in his breath, afraid of getting rejected. _'Why am I so scared? I mean, there are plenty of other girls.. right? But theres only one of her..'_ Amu giggled. _**'Aww! he's so cute! I can't say no to that!'**_

"Of course! I mean, after you helped me out today, we're most definitely friends!" She grinned like crazy, one that Ikuto couldn't help but return. Amu looked at her phone. **'10:47 PM'**

"Oh crap! Nagi's gonna kill me! Sorry Ikuto, gotta run! bye, and call me later!" Before she left, she slipped a small piece of paper in his hand. Ikuto lifted up his hand. His heart was racing as he slowly opened the paper.

_**'xxx-xxx-xxxx [Hinamori Amu] Don't forget to call me!(; '**_ He quickly took out his phone, punching in her number. He made sure to put her as his first contact. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes.

"Hinamori Amu, huh? You sure know how to capture a man's heart in such a short time.." He merely smiled as the cool breeze whisked by him. His thoughts clouded by her laughter. He re-opened his amethyst eyes, determination shown in them.

"Be ready Hinamori Amu. I will capture your heart, even if its the last thing I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki: Hello, everyone! I'm Yuuki, Amber's cousin! :D She said I could post my stories up here If I wanted to. She's really busy and all which is why she hasn't uploaded any new chapters.. but anyways, back to my story. i love writing and drawing, probably more than the next person. Aside from Yuffentine, I really love Amuto! This is only the first chapter.. I hope you like it! ^^ OH! And I'll explain why ikuto is mean and cold to everyone else, so until the next chapter!<strong>

**P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E<strong>

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>  
><strong>!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuki: So, i'm back with the second chapter! :D Sorry it's really late! I'm a bad author! T^T The past three months were kinda hectic. My graduation, dance, award ceremony, field trips, speeches, EVERYTHING! I'm tired but I'll try harder to update faster for you guys! :D**  
><strong>Thank you to all my reviewers! ^^<strong>

**Syao Blossoms**

**BlueMoonAngelRoseOfMidnight**

**Asapdos4441**

**Anna Likes Pockysticks**

**vampiress0012**

**Yuuki: Thankyou! Oh, and sorry if things are a little confusing right now. I promise, it will and shall be explained next chapter~! :D**

**Ikuto: Yeah, here are some cookies made especially by me. *gives cookies*  
><strong>

**Yuuki: Ikuto, be a dear and do the disclaimer. :D  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Alrighty then. Yuuki does not own Shugo Chara! in any way shape or form. If she did, There would be soooo much more Amuto fluff! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: Precious Time<br>**_

_**Pairings: Amuto, Rimahiko, possible OC-x-OC**_

**Synopsis: Ikuto's life has never been perfect, but then again, neither has Amu's. What happens when these two accidentally meet? "Ikuto, I'm scared.." His hold on her tightens. "Don't worry Amu. I'll protect you, even if it kills me.." AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, OC-x-OC**

* * *

><p>"You worthless child!" the man threw the young pinkette against the wall. She cried out in pain. She didn't even know why he was doing this to her. It's her mother's fault. The young girl was just on her way home from school when she spotted her father with another woman, making out<strong>.<strong>

She told her mom the minute she got home but she only got angry, slapped her and told Tsumugu as soon as he got home. He fumed when he heard this and ordered Midori out of the house while he 'talked' to Amu. And now, here they are. Amu getting a beating from the said man. This has been going on for four months.

"Why would you tell Midori about this? She could've divorced me! I would of lost all my money because of your big mouth!" He gagged her so he wouldn't here her pleas. Grabbing the nearest thing (which happened to be the phone) he whacked her everywhere he could see. her cries were muffled as he continued beating her till the phone broke.

He cursed rather loud.

"Great. Now the fucking phone is broken because of YOU!" He kicked her in the stomach and spit on her. He looked on with disgust.

"Cover those injuries. I don't need anyone on my ass. Now get out of my sight." He walked towards his bedroom, cell in hand, ready to apologize to Midori.

Amu whimpered as she took the gag out. She hauled herself up, wincing at the pain and limped up the stairs and into her bedroom. Locking it so no one would come in. She threw herself onto the bed, despite the obvious pain.

'_I hate this.. papa, why?' _Tears streamed down her face. Slowly but surely, she fell into a deep slumber.

_'Why?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>_With Ikuto<em>**_

"KAZUOMI! Let. Go. Of. Them. NOW!" Ikuto was horrified at the sight before him. Kazuomi, AKA his step-father was in the middle of stabbing his mother, Souko. Utau was curled up in a ball, crying helplessly as her her mother was slashed. Her head snapped up at the sound of her brother's voice.

"I-Ikuto!" She jumped up, despite her aching wounds and hugged her brother, tears still falling. "I-I'm scared.. I-I tried to k-keep him away b-but.." Her voice cracked. His hold on his sister tightened. His face scrunched up in pain and anger. There lay his mother, eyes closed and surrounded by her own pool of blood. Kazuomi had not only hurt his sister,

He killed his mother, Souko.

Kazuomi just stood there howling in glee. His eyes glinted in amusement at the sight of the angry teen. He slowly made his way over to them. Ikuto tensed with each step. He pushed Utau behind him.

In a low voice, he spoke. "Utau, on the count of three, I want you to run and call the police. I'll hold him off okay?" Her grip on her brother tightened.

"B-but, I can't leave you with him!" She half yelled. He pursed his lips.

"Just do it Utau!" he snarled. she nodded.

"One" Kazuomi was practically skipping towards the two teens.

"Two" He gave the boy a questioning stare.

"Three! Go now, Utau!" He looked at them in alarm before breaking into a full run. She reluctantly left his side, and ran towards the opened door, in search of help. Ikuto closed his eyes momentarily, his mother's smiling face greeted him. A lone tear fell as he realized he would never see her again.

_'Mom.. I'm sorry I couldn't save you..'_ His eyes snapped opened as he heard the clatter of footsteps coming towards him at an alarming rate. Taking a deep breathe, he charged towards the man, ready to end the years of suffering once and for all.

_'I'm sorry..'_

_**_With Amu_**_

"Amu-chan, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so well." Nagihiko expressed worriedly. The pinkette sighed. _'He's been asking me since this morning!'_ Her eye twitched. She knew he meant well, but it did get annoying.

"Seriously you look like you had a rough day. Wanna talk about it?" Amu's other friend, Rima stated in a bored tone. She and Nagihiko sweatdropped

"Gosh you could at least make it sound like you want to know!" Amu exclaimed. Rima looked between her and Nagi.

"...Not while the cross-dresser is here." She stated. A vein popped in the said boy's head. "Oh come on! You're never gonna let that go are you? It was one time, gosh! And if Amu-chan should tell anyone, it should be me! I mean, I AM her best friend!" Rima's hands twitched. She found it very hard to not strangle the boy to death. A deadly aura surrounded her.

"Correction you WERE her best friend, cross-dresser." The two continued to bicker who was Amu's best friend. She face-palmed. _'I swear if my dad doesn't kill me first, these two will..' _She sighed and took the chance to walk away. She headed home, hoping her father wasn't in.

Her hand shook as she reached for the knob, only to have it _swing open. _She visibly winced, knowing who it was. She looked up, meeting with a pair of cold green eyes.

"Get in here. Now." Her lower lip trembled as she reluctantly stepped inside. As soon as the doors closed, she felt the wind knocked out of her. She gasped as she stumbled backwards.

"Papa, why!" Tears streamed down the sides of her face. Tsumugu hesitated for a second before he kicked her.

_'It hurts'_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki:<strong> **Don't Kill me! D: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! T^T Like i said earlier, I've been super busy and stuff.. I promise I'll try to update by next Tuesday!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: *scoffs* yeah right. By 'stuff' you mean Sims.**

**Yuuki: Hey! It wasn't just Sims ya know! I'm pretty busy! *sticks out tongue***

**Ikuto: Don't stick that tongue out on me girlfriend! ;O**

**Yuuki: Uhh Ikuto, you alright? o.e**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah, totally fine! ;D**

**Yuuki: Okay.. Oh! And I'm sorry i had to kill off Souko! And make Tsumugu the bad guy..**

**Ikuto: Like, why did you have to kill my mother? Like omg! I'm crying! Wahh! Amu~**

**Amu: Ikuto! Get off of me! And yeah! Why DID you have to make my papa mean?  
><strong>

**Yuuki: All in good time Amu.. All in good time.. So i'll just end it here before things get weird..**

**Ikuto & Amu: Pshh whatevs~! So yeah like, **

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>D<strong>

**A  
>N<br>D  
><strong>

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>

**;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm back after a year! ^^" _

_I know, i'm a bad author.._

_I'M SO SORRY! LIFE HAS BEEN A BITCH TO ME. :c_

_I PROMISE TO TRY HARDER AS AN AUTHOR! _

_i"ll brief you in as to why I could not update for such a long period of time at the end of the chapter! ^^_

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers for chapter 2:_

**UnlcukyJinx**

**Asapdos4441**

**Elettra Grace**

**Mere Child's Play**

**ILOVESHUGOCHARA 101**

**Nekoi Kurona**

**Airi**

_**UPDATE: This chapter is about Ikuto's past! It explains (well i hope it does) why he and his family had suffered. Although Ikuto still doesn't want to accept that his father left willingly, he still has his suspicions Kazuomi had something to do with it.**_

_PLEASE ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: Precious Time<strong>_

_**Pairings: Amuto, Rimahiko, possible OC-x-OC**_

**Synopsis: Ikuto's life has never been perfect, but then again, neither has Amu's. What happens when these two accidentally meet? "Ikuto, I'm scared.." His hold on her tightens. "Don't worry Amu. I'll protect you, even if it kills me.." AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, POSSIBLE OC-x-OC**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Lies. They're all lies.'<strong>_

A thirteen year old boy was running through the crowds of a busy Sunday afternoon, willing himself not to cry.

'_**I refuse to believe this. I REFUSE.'**_

Only minutes earlier had his mother told him she was remarrying a man, a man whom had caused them nothing but grief after his father had disappeared three years ago.

'_**Why. Why. WHY.'**_

Stumbling into a park, he continues to run until he could no longer see a walkway and ended up tripping over a root. He stays down, catching his breath and only then does he finally release the tears he's held back.

'_**Okaa-san, why would you do this to us, to ME?'**_

Lifting himself off the ground, he wraps his arms around his waist, his body wracking in sobs. In reality, he knew why his mother had done it, but he didn't care. He didn't want that man in his family.

_**If Okaa-san thinks I'll just let it be, then she has another thing coming. I will NOT acknowledge that man as my father!'**_

He hastily rubs at his eyes, forcing himself not to cry any longer and glares into space. He will NOT let Kazuomi get the better of him. Clenching his fist, he promises to himself to protect his mother and sister.

'_**Unlike my father.' **_

He notes bitterly. Shaking his head, he sits down, thinking about the day everything went wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>_Three Years Prior_<strong>_

A ten year old Ikuto was chasing his sister Utau, smiling. He had to have been the happiest boy ever. He had a loving family, great friends, and he had his precious violin, which had been his father's when he was Ikuto's age.

His smile widened when he finally caught up to Utau, tagging her. Giggling, he sped away from her before she had a chance to get him back.

Moments later, his smile slipped away, as a man sneered at his sister, and pushed her, causing her to fall and cry. Glaring at the older man, Ikuto ran towards his sister, picked her up and stomped at the man's feet. **Hard.**

Wincing, the man found himself glaring at the younger boy, and was about to slap him until he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, a sickeningly sweet smile made its way onto the unknown man's face.

"Aruto.. nice to see you."

"Kazuomi.. Likewise."

The unknown man known as Kazuomi shrugged Aruto's grip on him and walked towards the house. The smile still in place as he spoke.

"As you know, I am here to talk about your responsibilities as the new President of Easter." Aruto nodded stiffly and urged the man into the house and up the stairs to his office. Once safely behind the doors, Aruto's shoulder sagged.

"Kazuomi.. what do you want now? I gave you everything you asked of. What more could you want?" All the other man did was smirk.

"Ahh, you know me so well, Tsukiyomi. Very well, what I want is the right to become president of Easter." Narrowing his eyes, Aruto glared at the man.

"I refuse. You know as well as I do, that you yourself can only become president by being related, or marrying into the family which, for you is neither."

Clenching his jaw, Kazuomi glared at the man.

"I am aware of that, Aruto. Which is why I am asking for your departure so I can marry Souko and claim Easter as my own." Aruto abruptly stood up, slamming his hands onto the desk.

"What is wrong with you! I've given you everything you've wanted at my own expense! Do you honestly think I would leave my family? No! I would never dream of leaving them! As much as I hate this job, I'm doing this for Souko and the children! I would NEVER leave Easter in the hands of someone as selfish and cruel as you!"

Glaring at the man, Kazuomi tried to calm himself down as much as possible. He did NOT like to be insulted, especially by someone who is old enough to be his _son._

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong my dear boy, as you can see," He snaps his fingers. Two men enter the office, one holding his wife at gun point, the other holding back his two children, who have been bound.

"You'll have no choice but to do as I say."

Eyes widening slightly, Aruto looks into the frightened eyes of his dear family. Clenching his fists, he holds back his tears and looks Kazuomi straight in the eye, mustering up the coldest look he could manage.

"…Alright, I'll do as you say, as long as you promise not to harm my family. I**–**It's all I'm asking." Smirking, the man nods in response.

"I want you gone as soon as possible, tonight should suffice." Pursing his lips, he nods in agreement. Chuckling, the man rests his hand upon the defeated man's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before brushing past him, he stops right before stepping foot out the door.

"I will leave my men to watch over you. Everything must go according to plan. Remember that Aruto." He steps out signaling his men to set the frightened Tsukiyomi's down and to follow him as soon as they are done.

As soon as they are gone, Aruto rushes to the children, unbinding them then his wife before embracing them in a tight hug. He feels the trembles of his family and tightens his hold on them.

'_**It's for them. I'm doing it for them. I must protect them no matter what. I have to!' **_Looking down at his family, he can't help but to shed a few tears, whispering comforting words to them.

'It'll be okay, I know it will." Ikuto looks up at his father, glaring at him through tear filled eyes. He knew something was wrong. Ikuto was very perceptive for a ten year old. He'd figure out was his dad was planning one way or another. Although, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach at his father's next few words.

"I'll protect you, no matter what.. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>_Later that night; 11:45PM_<strong>_

After the scare that had happened earlier that day, Ikuto's father had told them all to go to his room and to stay there until morning. The feeling never left Ikuto's stomach, which worried him. He KNEW something was going to happen. What it was, he had no clue but he had to find out. Staying in that room wouldn't help.

After making sure his mother and sister were asleep, Ikuto tiptoed his way to the door, and out the room. Getting down on his knees, he crawled into each room hoping to find SOMETHING, ANYTHING.

Nothing.

Frustrated, he decided to search downstairs.

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, he trekked down the stairs to the first floor and stuck to the walls, like he saw his favorite spy James Bond do a few times. Satisfied that he was unnoticeable, he slowly made his way to his fathers study, in search of answers. Once again, he found nothing.

Already frustrated he decided to check one more place before going back up. He really didn't want to worry his mother.

Eventually, he was able to make out voices. The closer he got to the entrance of the house, the more distinct the voices became. His heart starting pounding loud enough that they reached his ear drums. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, he peered around the corner as his eyes widened at the sight.

There his father was, about to head out the door, bag and violin strapped tightly around his shoulders. He knew what this meant.

His father was leaving.

'_**No, Otou-san don't go..'**_

His body moved on its own after he got over his shock.

"OTOU-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" The little boy ran as fast as he could to catch up to his father who was already halfway through the driveway. He stiffened at the sound of his son's voice.

'_**Ikuto.. please don't make this any harder on me..'**_

Mustering up the coldest glare he could, Aruto stopped walking and turned around, his glare faltering some at the sight of a scared little boy in front of him. He quickly regained his composure.

"Ikuto.. I told you to stay in the bedroom until morning. Your mother must be worried sick." The said boy flinched at the coldness in his father's voice. Shaking slightly, he stepped closer to his father, clutching onto the hem of his shirt. In a shaky voice he responded.

"W-was Otou-san g-going to leave u-us?" Pursing his lips, he turned his head away, nodding slightly. The little boys whole body started to shake uncontrollably.

"W-Why? Was it s-something I d-did? I'll fix it.. Don't go O-Otou-san.." He couldn't believe it. His father, the man who raised and loved him was LEAVING.

Sighing, Aruto yanked Ikuto off of him and took a step back. As much as it hurt him to do this to his own flesh and blood, it was necessary if he wanted to ensure their safety, until he figured out a plan to get them and the company back safely.

"This is exactly why I am leaving! You, Utau and Souko are nothing but nuisances in my life! Because of you three, I was forced to become president of Easter! I had to give up my dreams of becoming a world renowned violinist! But now," looking down at his now crying son, he closed his eyes at the heartbreaking sight,

"I finally have a reason to leave. Goodbye Ikuto."

Turning the other way, he sped down the rest of the way into his car, not once looking back at the son he had damaged.

_**I'm sorry Ikuto.. I hope you can forgive me. I'll be back soon.. we'll be a family again. I promise.'**_

A lone tear slid down his face.

'_**I Promise.'**_

_**_Present; with Ikuto_**_

He glared at the ground as the memories from that night came back full force. He wouldn't cry anymore. He had to be strong for both his mom and sister. _**'Unlike that ungrateful bastard of a father, he just left us there!' **_

Grinding his teeth, he got back up and stretched, wincing at how stiff his muscles were. He didn't realize how long he was out there. Looking at his phone, he scowled .

'_**11:15 PM'**_

'_**Great, I'm late. AGAIN. Kazuomi's gonna get his goons on me, or at least try to. Slow ass fucks.' **_

Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky as a shooting star passed. Something close to a smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and made a wish.

'_**I wish something good would happen to me soon.'**_

Opening his eyes, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked farther into the densely wooded area, and found his way back into the park as he continued the path back home.

What he didn't realize though, had he stayed a second longer, his wish would've came true. A girl with bubble gum pink hair ran into the spot Ikuto had been in only moments ago, tripping over the same root.

Wincing, she got up and looked around the area and decided to stay there awhile, seeing as she was a good distance from _**him.**_

Touching her lip, she felt a thick liquid running down her chin. Sighing, she brought out the small first aid kit she managed to grab before running out of the house and examined herself before cleaning the wounds that _**man**_ did to her.

Staring up at the sky, she managed to see a shooting star beyond the leaves. Closing her eyes, she made a wish very similar wish as the previous occupant.

'_**For once, let something good come my way.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What the two didn't realize was that their wishes would come true.<strong>_

_**Fate intertwining both of their wishes into one.**_

* * *

><p><em>um, hiiiiiiiiii everyone! ^^ I know, it's been a while, but I hope you can forgive me. My family has been going through alot. I needed to focus on my studies too, even though it was summer break, my father made sure I put my studies before anything else. I've got a little less than two week before I return to school, and I'm a little nervous. I'll be a sophmore! *gasps*<em>  
><em>That's it really, um thanks for reading and I will continue this story until the end. THANK YOU! JA NE!<em>

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT AMU'S PAST! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT! ^^**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>R<strong>_  
><em><strong>E<strong>_  
><em><strong>A<strong>_  
><em><strong>D<strong>_

_**R**_  
><em><strong>E<strong>_  
><em><strong>V<strong>_  
><em><strong>I<strong>_  
><em><strong>E<strong>_  
><em><strong>W<strong>_

_**P**_  
><em><strong>L<strong>_  
><em><strong>E<strong>_  
><em><strong>A<strong>_  
><em><strong>S<strong>_  
><em><strong>E<strong>_  
><em><strong>?<strong>_

_**:D**_


End file.
